


Well-Earned

by Quena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quena/pseuds/Quena
Summary: After one of their trysts, Draco asks Harry what he deserves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Well-Earned

“I don’t deserve this.” 

Potter was sitting at the foot of the bed and was crouching down to fit each of his legs to his Muggle trousers, but he glanced back towards Draco when he heard him speak. He was sitting on the bed, his back resting on the headboard, and his naked legs were covered by a flimsy blanket that the Room of Requirement provided them. After a moment of staring between the two boys, Potter resumed dressing himself. Draco, waiting for a response, just continued to stare at his lover’s well-toned back that was now being covered by a burgundy jumper that seemed too scratchy to be comfortable. 

When he was sure that he was not getting any sort of acknowledgement to what he said, he turned his eyes from Potter to his arms that was marked by an alarming number of bruises, courtesy of a few Ravenclaws that were too enthusiastic in their revenge. He used his forefinger to poke one of the purple marks that was situated at his torso. He felt a throb of pain, but did not say anything to indicate so. He supposes that his aversion to melodrama proves that he already came a long way from his youthful self that made a spectacle of whatever pain he felt. 

He only stopped probing and poking at his other bruises when he felt the bed move. Draco looked up and saw Potter standing already, his body only a few inches from the bed.

“You don’t deserve a lot of things, Malfoy,” he said without looking back. 

Draco tilted his head and silently agreed. He didn’t deserve a madman living in his childhood home. He didn’t deserve parents that raised him to be the perfect bigoted servant to a psycopath that threatened the lives of him and his family. He didn’t deserve being saved from the Fiendifyre by a boy that he spent years terrorizing and making an enemy of. He didn’t deserve Potter’s words at his trial, Potter’s hands when he offered it to him after returning his hawthorne wand, Potter’s eyes whenever he looked at Draco when they shag, Potter’s lips when he--

“What about you?” Draco asked. 

At this, Potter scoffed and walked towards the door. “What kind of question is that? Of course, I don’t deserve a lot of shit that --” 

Before he could explain further, Draco stopped him. “That’s not what I meant,” he said. “Do I deserve you?” 

After hearing his question, Potter finally turned towards Draco and let his emerald eyes settle on Draco’s pale body. He had his features pinched, and it was alarmingly obvious that what Draco asked caused Potter immense annoyance. Despite this, his words were delivered flatly and without inflection. 

“You don’t even have me, Malfoy.” 

Before Draco could answer, he already turned his back, put his hand on the doorknob, and opened the door. But before stepping outside, he paused and said, “You never will.” 

Draco was left to stare at the space that Potter’s absence made. He felt a heaviness settle on his chest, but he was too tired to fight it. He just let his head rest on the pillow, ignored his damp eyes, and tried to remember the last time that he felt worthy of someone’s love.


End file.
